


Besties

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of short Rhodey/Carol/Tony fics originally posted on Tumblr.





	Besties

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and tags will be in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
> **Tags:** Sexual Content, First One is Rhodey/Carol With Talk of Tony, Second is Rhodey/Carol/Tony, Fluff, Established Relationship, New Relationship
> 
> **Warnings:** None

[onemuseleft](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Rhodey/Carol: "Tony? I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it."](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144001587705/rhodeycarol-tony-i-mean-its-not-like-i)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144001587705/rhodeycarol-tony-i-mean-its-not-like-i)

Carol licks her lips and Rhodey realizes abruptly that she’s a lot more interested than she’s letting on. “What…kinds of thoughts have you had?” she asks.

Rhodey’s eyebrows crawl up his forehead. “Are you telling me you want me to talk dirty to you about our mutual best friend?”

Carol turns pink, but after a slight hesitation, she nods.

Well, that’s a hell of a turn.

“All right, I’m down, but we are talking about this afterwards!”

* * *

[veteratorianvillainy](http://veteratorianvillainy.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [Jfc after that one - carol/Rhodey/Tony: "Like this?"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144011986810/jfc-after-that-one-carolrhodeytony-like)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144011986810/jfc-after-that-one-carolrhodeytony-like)

Rhodey digs his fingernails into his palm, trying to hold onto a thread of control. “Yeah,” he says breathily, “this’s–that’s– _ohgod_ , ‘s exactly what I imagined.”

He catches a glimpse of Tony’s teeth flashing in a smile and he bites down on a whimper.

“Gonna–-blow your fantasies out of the water, Pumpkin Spice,” Tony pants.

“Oh  _christ,”_ Rhodey moans and hears Carol moaning right along with him–-that’s all she wrote.


End file.
